


Tick, Tick, Boom

by imaginationrunsfree



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Bombing, Character at risk, Emergency - Freeform, Hospital Scenes, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Kate's been in a life threatening accident and Castle is unsure how to handle the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Castle jumped out of his cab, hurriedly throwing money at the driver. He didn't care that he gave the driver a huge tip, or that he was still three blocks from his destination. Traffic was crazy and he needed to get to her apartment  _now_. He hurried on, eyes trained on the rising black smoke up ahead. As he ran he could feel the images of a smoking apartment and an injured detective fill his mind, bringing one of his worst fears to life. Upon meeting her he had found a new maturity, a new reason to write. They had been partners for over a year now, each day their relationship growing stronger. He knew that he would have Alexis and his mother to help him if something should happen, but he wasn't sure that would make a difference. She went the world to him, losing her would be like losing the sun.

* * *

He had been at home thinking about their case when the call came in from Esposito. He said there had been a bombing at Beckett's apartment building and that 911 had been called. Though they couldn't be sure until the fire calmed down, they thought the target had been Beckett. When Castle asked how she was doing, Esposito grew quiet. "We don't know, yet Castle. They have her in the ambulance and they won't let anyone see her." Castle had immediately dropped everything and made his way over to her apartment. There was no way he was going to lose her, especially like this.

Having arrived at the scene, Castle quickly spotted Lanie, Esposito and Ryan talking to an EMS guy. Castle rushed over a look of fear clear on his face. The apartment building was half gone, blown up in the explosion. Water was dripping from the remaining windows as thick smoke still billowed into the air. The fire had long been put out, and the fireman were now combing the area for any injured victims. Several ambulances were parked around the building, with multiple EMS workers tending to injuries.

Seeing the look on his face, Lanie put a reassuring arm on Castle's. "She's going to be okay Castle." Castle breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the weight of the world leave his shoulders.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Lanie nodded and pointed off into the distance were Kate was leaning against a tree, drinking from a water bottle. Castle held a hand up in thanks as he ran over to the detective, eager to hold her in his arms.

Castle began calling her name as her neared her, causing her to look up in shock. The look of worry on his face startled her. She had never seen him this worried for anyone except Alexis, and was touched to think he felt so much concern for her. As she placed her water down, Castle scooped her up into his arms, squeezing her tightly. Kate was too shocked to react at first, but his warm embrace soon comforted her as she wrapped her own arms around him. She buried her face in his chest as he held her, slowly stroking her hair. "You had we worried to death Katie. I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you." Kate could hear the emotion in his voice, and it pained her to hear his words. "I thought that guy had got you; that he had taken you away from me. I don't know what I would do without you Kate."

Tears began to fall on Kate's cheeks as she looked up into Rick's eyes. "You have Martha and Alexis."

He smiled and nodded. "That's true. But even with them there I don't think I would be able to get through you leaving me; your too apart of my life for me to get over you quickly."

Kate smiled up at Rick, basking in his words. She stroked his face with her hand as she spoke. "I don't know what I would do without you Rick. I've gotten so used to you being around, pulling my pigtails, supporting me with my mom. You mean too much for me to just give up and leave without a fight. A little thing like a bomb is not going to bring me down." They both chuckled at her comment.

"No, you're right. You're too extraordinary for some bomb planted by some stalker to bring you down." They couple smiled as Kate pulled him in for another hug. Rick's hand brushed up and down on her back in a soothing gesture, as they stood there wrapped in each other's arms.

"As embarrassed as I am to admit this, I don't want let go. You're really comfy Castle" said Kate, giving him a light squeeze. Castle chuckled and squeezed back.

"I'm glad you think so, maybe we can cuddle on my couch when you stay over at my place until you can find another home." Kate quickly dropped her arms and looked up at Castle.

"Castle...I can't possibly stay with you at your apartment. There are already three of you living there, and it's not like I've spent the night there before. It would be...awkward. I can just stay at Lanie's."

"No way, not when there is some Nikki Heat stalker on the loose. Lanie may have medical examiners tools at her house, but her apartment doesn't have near the level of security mine does. My apartment is the safest place you can be right now. You're staying at my place and that's final." Castle said with an authoritative tone.

Kate raised her eyebrow at his tone. He was not trying to tell her what to do. "We are not a couple Castle, and you have no authority over me. You do not make the decisions for me, got it?" she shot back. Castle nodded with a look of annoyance on his features.

"I'm not trying anything, I just want to keep you safe until this guy is behind bars. We have a guest bedroom, it's not like you'd be sleeping in my bed with me. Although I certainly wouldn't object if you wanted to..." A playful grin appeared on Castle's face as Kate rolled her eyes.

Seeing the team approaching she spoke, "I don't have time to argue with you about this right now Castle. We'll continue this conversation later okay?" Castle nodded, knowing it was the best he was going to get anytime soon.

"You okay now that you've seen her Castle?" asked Ryan.

"Man, you looked like you were gonna drive yourself crazy with worry" added Esposito. Castle glanced over at Beckett slightly embarrassed. The detective meanwhile was sporting a huge grin.

"Umm yah just fine. I was merely concerned for a member of the team. She was in a life threatening situation you know." Quickly attempting to dodge the admittance of anything deeper in front of the whole team.

Ryan and Esposito seemed satisfied with his reasoning, but Lanie was not so sure. She examined the two, still standing closer than most people who were not dating did. She could tell that Castle was still slightly concerned about Kate's well being, and that Kate was surprised but rather enjoying his concern. She had witnessed their little display of affection just before, and couldn't help but be curious. They had looked so at home in each other's arms, but then Castle had said something and immediately Kate let go. It seemed some intense grilling of the two was in order.

"So the EMS guy says you need to drink plenty of water and get a good night's sleep for the next few days and you should be fine" said Ryan his gaze on Beckett. "They didn't see any signs of smoke damage in your lungs, but if you find yourself coughing a lot and especially if your coughing up something to go to the emerg right away." Beckett nodded and went over to talk to the fireman about what was left of her things. The boys left to return to the precinct, leaving Lanie and Castle alone.

The two stood in slightly awkward silence for a minute until Lanie spoke, "What did you say to Beckett back there?"

Castle looked slightly startled at Lanie's question, having completely forgotten that everyone could have seen him when he had hugged Beckett. "I told her that she was going to stay at my place until we can catch this creep who did this and find her a new place."

Lanie's eyes widened in shock. "You  _told_  her? Honey, by now you should know practically  _no one_  tells Beckett what to do. Telling her she's moving in with you is huge enough, but you had to go and add in that it was an order? No wonder she looked so angry so quick."

Castle shuffled uncomfortably in his shoes. The more he thought about it, the more he realized Lanie was right. He might still be able to get Kate to stay with him, but demanding that she did was pushing it too far in Beckett's world. She was a strong, independent women, who he admired for such qualities, but occasionally forgot about how such as women would react to his knight in shining armour approach.

"Yah I guess you're right. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt, and my building has top of the line security. She said she'd probably ask to stay with you, but I don't feel comfortable with her staying anywhere without security cameras, guards and surveillance. This worm of a man already got too close to her than I'd like; I don't want him to get a second chance." The mixture of disgust for this man and his concern for Kate was evident. Lanie knew that this time Castle had her best friend's intentions at heart, and wasn't using this as just a way to get with her.

"All right Castle, since you feel so strongly about the situation I'll have a talk with her. I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best. I can see you're not trying anything funny, so I'll vouch for you. Don't make me regret this writer-boy." Castle let a huge grin escape upon hearing Lanie's promise. Maybe, just maybe, Kate would stay with him and his family. While staying with them, maybe she'll see how great his home really is, and how different he was in his home. Maybe, if she saw all that, she'll decide she wants to live with him and his family. To want to be a couple, and cuddle on his couch and make love in his bed when Alexis and Martha were away. Castle now had a fighting chance, and he was determined not to lose it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kind short guys. I was surprised that I found it harder to write a convo with Lanie and Kate then Castle and Beckett. I thought about making this chapter longer, but this conversation is crucial to the stroy ao I left it as it's own chapter.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are always loved, and thank you all for the alerts and favourites, that really makes me happy!

"Kate, just listen to me" said medical examiner Lanie Parish to her best friend over coffee. Having deciding to keep her word she had forced Kate to sit down on the couch and talk about this. Kate had moved what was left of her stuff into Lanie's apartment, and Lanie was hoping that it would soon be moving out and into the writer's guest bedroom. She had promised Castle she would try and convince Kate to accept his offer, and she was going to certainly try her best.

Kate gave an exasperated sigh. "Lanie I already told you, I don't think it's a good idea." Lanie had just spent the last five minutes going over all the pros of accepting Castle's offer. "I've been over at his place before, but I've never slept over. Castle and I are not a couple, it would just be...awkward."

"Nonsense!" cried Lanie. "You love his family and his apartment. It's only gonna be awkward if you make it honey. His family loves you, and will totally understand if you accepted his offer."

"I know. It's just..."Kate looked down into her cup as she thought it over. Castle's apartment did have best security, and she did love his family. He had a beautiful apartment, and he had offered her the guest room. There was no reason to really not accept the offer accept one. Though Kate had tried to deny her feelings for Castle, it was becoming harder every day to hide them.

Sensing Kate was holding back something Lanie gently prodded her. "Come on Kate, I'm your girl you can tell me. What is really holding you back?" Kate quickly took a sip of coffee, allowing the heavily caffeinated beverage to give her the high she needed for what she was about to tell Lanie.

"I'm worried that if I stay with him in his place I might fall in love with him." She admitted, not daring to look at her best friend and instead choosing to pick a loose thread on her sweater. Kate was sure Lanie was going to tell her not to worry and to just sleep with writer boy, so she was surprised when silence followed her comment.

The two remained in silence for another minute until Kate finally spoke. "Lanie? Did you hear what I said?" The medical examiner nodded. Looking Kate right in the eye she asked,

"Do you want to fall in love with him?" Kate was slightly taken aback at the question.

"I...um I don't know." She stuttered. Sighing she admitted, "Maybe."

Lanie took another moment to consider her friend. She knew the two had feelings for each other, but never thought they ran this deep. The sexual tension between them was so thick; almost everyone in the precinct knew that the two would eventually hook up. Having known Kate for so long, Lanie knew there was something more between them then just wanting to have a romp in each other's beds, but hearing it coming directly from Kate was different. She now had confirmation, at least from one party, that this could become something more.

"Why are you worried about falling in love with him? As you pointed out before you guys are not even a couple."

"Just because we aren't a couple doesn't mean I haven't been developing feelings for him. Most of the time he's an annoying, wise-ass twelve year old on a sugar rush, but other times..." Kate looked off in the distance as if imagining Castle before her. "He's sweet, supportive and a great father. I don't know how this happened, but I'm pretty sure it has. I really like Castle, and if we live together I might succumb to his constant badgering and go out with him. "

"Wait. You're telling me you really like him, yet you don't even want to go out with him?" Lanie thought she had been on track, but now found herself veering.

"He's taken me out a few times before, but never an official date. What I'm worried about is going on a date with Castle and things going farther than intended. As much as I'd like to give in and sleep with him, I don't want a broken heart. I know his reputation, and as much as I'd like to deny it, it still worries me that I'll just be another one of his conquests. "

Lanie reached over and grabbed her friend's hand. "Kate look at me." Having her full attention Lanie continued, "You're not some bimbo he met at his book signings. He's included you in some much of his life, let you meet his family and trusted you multiple times with his life. Do you really think that he'd leave you after all that?"

"Well..."

"Don't even try to deny what I'm saying, girl. You are going to pick up that phone right know and call him and give him an answer. I'll leave you alone to do it if you want, but if I find out you're choosing to shack up with me instead of the man you're quickly falling in love with, you're going to have a price to pay." The two chuckled and Kate reached in to give Lanie a hug.

"Thank you Lanie. I didn't realize how much I needed to get those feelings out until now." Lanie gave Kate's hand a squeeze and then got up and left the room. Pulling out her cell phone Kate hit speed dial. She couldn't help but mentally laugh at the fact that he was number one on her speed dial. As the phone rang, Kate bit her lip as she went over what she wanted to say.

She jiggled her foot nervously waiting for the line to be picked up. "Beckett?" Castle answered.

"Hi Castle."

"Hi. What's up?" he asked, slight concern in his voice.

"You know you're earlier proposition, about staying with you?" she asked, still biting her lip nervously.

"Yah"

"I've made my decision."


	3. Chapter 3

Castle waited patiently in silence for Beckett to continue. After having a talk with Lanie, Kate realized just how strong her feelings for Castle were. Having no apartment to go home to, Castle had offered her the guest bedroom in his massive apartment. She had been hesitant to accept his offer, worried that if they lived in the same apartment, things might go farther than she had planned this early in the game. Lanie had been informed by Castle of his offer and had sat Kate down that evening to talk to her. Lanie was convinced that staying with Castle was the best thing to do, and after a good heart to heart had finally convinced Kate to make a decision.

Making sure Lanie had left the room; Kate had pulled out her cell and quickly dialled Castle. After brief hellos, Kate had uttered the words Castle had been waiting to hear.

" _I've made my decision"_

Which brings us now to Castle's current silent waiting, giving Kate time to get out the words she wanted to say.

"I've decided..." Castle felt himself tense up in anticipation. "That I'm accepting your offer." Kate breathed a sigh of relief. That actually hadn't been that hard to get out.

"Yippy!" cried Castle, jumping up from his chair and dancing around the room. Kate laughed loudly over the phone over hearing his reaction.

"Calm down, Castle. A girl might think you're happy to have them staying with you." She joked.

"Oh but I am! I'm really glad you accepted my offer Kate, and I promise you won't regret it. I'll be the perfect gentlemen, I swear. I'll make you breakfast in the morning, and help you set up your stuff. And I promise no cuddling, touching or kissing unless you want to" Though she couldn't see Castle, she could feel his trademark grin through the phone.

"What makes you so sure I would want to kiss you Castle?" Kate teased.

"How could you not Detective? Are you forgetting about NY's most eligible bachelors list? If memory recalls you were mentioned to be  _romantically involved_  with me, were you not?" Castle teased right back.

Of course Kate remembered that article, how could she not? She had acted all mad at Castle for starting rumours about them being together, but on the inside she had been extremely flattered. Not only were half the women in New York jealous of her, but Castle himself had unknowingly started the rumour.

"I don't know what you're talking about Castle. All I remember was that you had a date with some blonde bimbo that didn't go so well."

"Do I detect some jealously there Beckett?" Kate blushed, grateful Castle couldn't see her.

"In your dreams Castle."

"You always are detective" came the smooth reply. Once again Kate felt her cheeks burn.

Choosing not to reply to his comment she changed the subject. "So what time can I come drop off my stuff?"

"Umm now?" Castle replied. The sooner she got here the better in his opinion.

"Castle, its 11 o'clock at night. I'm not going to come over and risk waking Alexis up on a school night."

Castle sighed. "Oh alright. How bout you pack your stuff in your car and bring it with you to the precinct tomorrow. I'll take a cab to the station, and then we can ride back to my place after work."

Kate considered his offer. "Okay Castle sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Good night detective, don't let the bed bugs bite." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Good night Castle."

* * *

The next day at the precinct seemed to go on forever. Kate had woken up to a nightmare in the middle of the night and hadn't been able to get back asleep since. Despite the at least six cups of coffee Castle had brought her that day, she could feel her lack of shut eye pressing down on her. She looked at her watch, almost five. Castle had stepped out to run some supposed errands and had promised to be back to take her home at 5:30.  _Home._ Odd that she thought of it as home already and she hadn't even spent the night yet.

Castle had been bouncing around the precinct all morning with happiness at her acceptance. Though he had done his best to keep the reason for his excitement to himself, Esposito and Ryan had managed to squeeze it out of him. This of course prompted numerous inappropriate comments from the boys, which only stopped when Kate had threatened to shoot both of them in the nuts.

Just as she was finishing up her paperwork Castle came waltzing through the door, multiple bags in hand.

"Ready to go Beckett?" he asked. Kate eyes the bags suspiciously.

"That depends, what's in the bags?" Castle chuckled and held the bags further away from her.

"Just a little something to celebrate the Castle's new house guest." Kate smiled and adverted her gaze, feeling her cheeks begin to pink. Kate never used to blush as much as she did now since Castle had been in her life. "Now grab your coat and let's go. We have plenty to do once we get back to my place."

They spent the ride over chatting animatedly, listening to the radio and joking with each other. Before they knew it they had arrived and were taking Kate's boxes up to his sixth floor apartment. As soon as they were through the door, Martha and Alexis came running.

"Kate!" Alexis cried. "We're so glad you decided to stay with us!"

"Yes darling, it's always nice to add another woman to the Castle household. Especially one who knows how to keep this son of mine in check" added Martha, giving Kate a knowing look.

Kate smiled brightly. "Thank you Alexis, Martha. That means a lot to me to know I'm welcome here."

Alexis took some of the stuff from Kate's hand and began walking towards the stairs. "You're always welcome here Kate. My dad loves seeing you." Kate glanced over at Castle who was smiling embarrassingly.

"Right his way detective" said Rick as he gestured towards where Alexis had gone. The guest bedroom was located at the end of the hall across from Castle's master suite. Much like the rest of the apartment, the room was decorated practically with a certain distinguished creative flair. In the center of the room against one of the walls was a king size bed. The bedspread was shimmery beige with a delicate wine coloured print, with wine and beige pillows coloured pillows completing the look. To the right of the bed was a large cherry armoire and drawer set where she could hang her things, and a big mirror placed on the wall just about the dresser. On the left and back walls were beautiful French style windows presenting her with a magnificent view of New York's skyline. A large wooden trunk was nestled under the windows, accompanying a tall green potted plant. Beside the bed on the left side was her nightstand, complete with a lamp and alarm clock. A few art pieces covered the walls, mostly prints of fall scenes with complimentary colours. All in all the room was beautiful. It had just the right amount of Castle in it without it feeling too over the top.

Kate set down her boxes at the end of the bed, and climbed up on to it. As soon as she hit the bed, she could feel how soft it was. She sighed in contentment as her body was enveloped within the bed's comfy covers. After a long day at the precinct, a bed like this was just what she needed.

"In bed already detective?" asked Castle from the doorway. Kate lifted her head to see his leaning against the frame, giving her his trademark Castle grin.

"It's been a long day Castle; I was just trying to relax." Castle left the doorway and came to sit beside her on the bed.

"I've got about an hour to kill while dinners cooking, did you need some help putting you stuff away?" he asked. Kate sat up and grinned at him mischievously.

"Why Castle, so you can know where I keep my underwear?" Kate could feel the heat rise in their gaze. Castle leaned closer, his nose barely an inch away from hers.

"I'm not interested in your underwear unless I'm stripping it off your body as we're making love." Castle's eyes burned right through her, as she let out an involuntary shiver. The sparks that had been flying had started a slow burn deep within her belly, and was begging for fuel. The couple leaned closer, lips centimetres apart. Kate's gaze flicked down to Castle's lips just as Alexis called from downstairs.

"Dad! I can't figure out how to open the wine you bought. Can you come help?" Castle sighed and the couple drew apart reluctantly, their gazes still trained on each other.

"I'll be there in a minute Alexis!" Castle looked over at Kate, "It seems duty calls my dear detective, call me if you need anything." Castle leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and left to help Alexis with her wine bottle problem.

Kate sat there in silence, absorbing the moment that just occurred between them. It was her first night at Castle's place, and already they had come dangerously close to stepping into the boundaries of 'more than friends'. Though she had admitted to Lanie that she wanted to maybe go in that direction, she hadn't planned on it going that way so soon and so fast. Deciding she needed a distraction, she put her ear buds from her I-pod in and started rummaging through her boxes. With any luck, she could have it all put away by the time dinner was ready.

* * *

Dinner had been absolutely amazing. Castle had gone out and purchased some New York cut steaks and had a made fresh vegetables and baked potatoes with the works to go with it. The wine he had chosen had gone done smooth, and Kate was surprised that between Martha, Rick and herself they had gone through two bottles of the stuff. After dinner they had settled down on the couch to watch the Olympics until Alexis had decided to go up to bed. The parting of the youngest Castle seemed to be a signal to the rest of them to pack it in for the night, and Kate got up to help put away the dessert dishes.

Wishing both Castle and Martha a good night, Kate retreated to her new room and quickly changed into sleep shorts and an old NYPD t-shirt. Settling down into the comfort of her new mattress, it wasn't long until she found herself drifting off into sleep.

 

* * *

_**enjoyed** _ _it._

 

Flames crackled and popped all around her limiting her ability to escape. Thick black smoke filled the room making it almost impossible to see, let alone breathe. As she desperately scrambled around the space of her old apartment she could hear an eerie cackling echoing around the room. Someone was there with her. Someone knew she was dying, and

_She could feel the smoke thicken as her eyes and throat burned. She tried desperately to find a way out, but the flames continued to grow. The harder she tried to escape the larger and hotter the flames grew until she could feel the flames begin to sear here skin. She tried desperately to avoid the sharp singe of the flames but a hand was holding her, thrusting her towards her death. In a last attempt to get free Kate kicked at the presence behind her and screamed._

* * *

Kate's shot up from bed, cold sweat dripping down her face. She had a moment of pure fear when she didn't recognize her surroundings until reality set in and she realized she had had another nightmare. Attempting to get her breathing under control she brought her knees up and rested her head on them. Though she had told everyone she was fine after the accident, her subconscious seemed to be telling her otherwise. She had been lucky enough to escape the wack job's first attempt at her life, but the back of her mind was wondering whether she'd be ask lucky the next time.

As her breathing began to return to normal, she heard a soft knock at the door. "Kate?" came a voice from the darkness, unmistakably Castle's. She had hoped she hadn't screamed that loud, but she should have known Castle would hear her and come to the rescue.

"You can come in Castle." She heard the door shut softly, his feet quietly padding across the carpet towards the bed. She leaned over and turned the bedside lamp on so they could see each other. Castle looked carefully into Kate's eyes, judging what he saw before speaking again.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked concern thick in his voice. Kate had told him before about the nightmares she sometimes had after a bad case. "Was it about...about the fire?" Kate eyes filled slightly with tears as she nodded. Not wanting for him to see her tears she buried her head in her arms. Castle scooted over and wrapped his arms around her curled up form. "Shhhh, its okay Kate, let it out. I can only imagine what you're going through right now."

Kate attempted to hold back her tears, but Castle's comforting presence wouldn't allow it. As the tears slowly ran down her face, she leaned in to Castle, relishing in his strong arms and sturdy frame. He sat there, holding her as she cried, slowly rubbing circles into her back. It was rare to see Kate Beckett cry, but he knew that when she did, she really needed to let it out.

They sat there for what felt like hours, cradled in each other's arms, until Kate's sniffing subsided. Castle reached over and handed her some Kleenex letting go so she could blow her nose. Kate got up from the bed and made her way over to the door. Feeling Castle rise behind her she turned around and looked at him with tear stained cheeks. He had been expecting her to want him to leave, now that she was okay but she shook her head no. A silent understanding passed between them, and Castle settled back down into the bed, drawing the covers over his legs.

When Kate returned from the bathroom, her cheeks glowed pink from her scrubbing the tears away. She gave Castle a watery smile and made her way over to the other side of the bed. Shutting off the light she settled in, pulling the covers and Castle's arm around her. She could feel him tense slightly as he came to rest against her, but quickly relaxed once Kate snuggled into him. As his warmth enveloped them, Kate turned her head towards him, hoping he was still awake.

"Castle?" she whispered.

"Yes?" came the equally quiet reply.

"Thank you, for everything. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you." Kate felt Castle chuckle softly behind her.

"No need ghost rider." He said referring to the nickname he gave her when she had attempted discussing paying him back the 100 grand he had used to find Rathbourne. "Having you here with me is enough." Kate smiled, blushing deeply in the dark. She placed a soft kiss on his hand, and she linked her fingers with his, drawing his arm tighter around her. Wrapped in the comfort of his arms, Kate was able to return to the land of slumber until her alarm went off the next morning.


End file.
